


In The Night

by Finocyst (orphan_account)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Difficult Decisions, Established Relationship, Finding And Loosing Family, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampire Feeding, Vampire Hunters, Vampire andrew, Vampires are Monsters, human Danny, the fannon name for Ghost Writer is Andrew Riter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Finocyst
Summary: Thanks to recent discoveries, vampire hunters are getting better. Late night visits have always been a thing between them but that might have to end. It's getting harder for Danny to hide his explicitly forbidden relationship with a certain vampire and all he wants is for everything to work out peacefully.(I decided I hate this work and didn't want it. Its orphaned now. I may pick it up eventually but probably not)





	1. Iridescent

It was all too likely there had been some type of noise before hand - a bump in the night, perhaps - but his sleeping ears hadn't registered it. It was the way his room dropped a few degrees and the hairs raising on the back of his neck that initially woke him up.

Danny was sorely tempted to close his eyes again while the siren call of sleep was still so strongly ringing in his head. The pit of instinctual fear that was pushing up his throat and edging him to run away begged to differ. Logically, he knew there wasn't much to fear - it was just his body's natural reaction to being stirred from his sleep by something _potentially_ unknown. Waking up to this was nothing new, though. After taking a moment to breathe in deeply and clear his head, Danny reigned control of his shaking body.

In light of the sudden situation, he found himself to be mildly annoyed, more than anything else. He had really hoping for a full night worth of sleep because falling asleep in itself was near impossible for him. Even if it was nothing, Danny's chances of falling back asleep were unlikely.

Heavy lidded eyes kept fluttering, trying to stay open. He caught the moving shadows on the wall. The lights were all off and curtains closed. It only confirmed his suspensions. No natural shadows moved like that, they weren't that dark, they didn't curl that way or seem to reach out to him unless…  
  
“Andy?” Danny asked into the night, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, “That's you right?”   
  
A pair of _glowing_ green cat-like eyes Danny knew very well and the purr in the voice that spoke was answer enough for the human. A warm and deep voice echoed from the shadows. Normally it was rich and smooth like chocolate, but today it sounded forced and short of wind. “Of course, mon cher, Unless you were planning on having other company over tonight.”   
  
Danny let out a quiet chuckle, “I wasn't planning on _any_ company and you know it.” He moved over on the bed to make room, a clear invitation. When the vampire made no move, Danny frowned. “Andy, you know you don't have to hide, Right?”   
  
Like any vampire, he was known first and foremost by a tite. His title was supposed to be Ghost Writer, and titles were near _sacred_ . The name he had as a human, Andrew, was for anybody who earned the meer _privilege_ but… Oh, Andrew was _weak_ to Danny, especially when he used that sweet little nickname. Honestly, with how his kind view names and titles, the vampire would be _rightfully allowed_ to kill anybody else who called him a name like Andy. Yet he _loved_ it when it came from his perfect little human.

Andrew shifted around a bit, coming closer but his physical form still suspended in the shadows. Danny's intense blue eyes met his for a few seconds and he decided what to do and he… he gave up. Andrew deemed efforts of pretending like he didn't come here for help useless and broke free from the living ink, standing before the bed, clutching one arm around his stomach.

Danny heard the telltale _twk twk_ of two feet setting down on the hardwood floor. Satisfied for the moment, he reached for his phone in the dark of his room and turned on the flashlight. When he pointed it at the other, his mouth went dry.

Well shit.

The weak white light illuminated a sight that made him want to gag. Andrew's posture and body language was all _off_ for how he normally acted - clearly showing pain and _weakness_. Danny met his stressed eyes, and his heart dropped.

Andrew's normally fancy, flashy clothes could be considered nothing better than rags now. The most noticeable thing was the long gash across his chest. The small LED phone light caught on the liquid slowly oozing from the torn shirt making it shine, nearly glowing. It shifted from purple and green in his light, depending on the angle.

Iridescent - Danny believed the word was - something that couldn't quite decide what color it wanted to be.  
  
“Take off your clothes, love,” Danny murmured. When the elder's face twisted into something akin to amusement from behind the mask and began to say something teasing, he was quickly cut off by a tired and pointed _look_ . “I know exactly where you were going with that, Mister. Finish that thought and you're getting kicked out,” well, that wiped the grin off Andrew's face. 

He reached under his bed for the first aid kit he kept for situations like this while Andrew slowly peeled off the ruined clothes. With the clothes out of the way, he could see the wounds were bad.

The main attraction was the three nasty, deep, and painful looking claw marks that spanned across Andrew's chest. Visible and torn muscle, severed blood vessels that were either still gushing or scabbing over, and fucking _bones were viable.._ Saying he simply looked bad was an understatement, but his mind was coincidently shorting out on him. Strangely colored substances that must have been fucking _puss,_ the way the skin wrinkled and excreted something _green_ at the edges of the wound, there was a smell and... It would be worse if Andrew was human but seeing _this was still.._.

  
Danny bit his lip and held back a gag as he began his work with a disinfectant. The vampire let out a low hiss at the contact to the open wounds, the sound not unlike putting a hot pan under water. Besides Andrew's pained whimpers and the rustling of various medical supplies, it was a silent affair. Smells that should only belong in a hospital made the air thick and unbreathable. Andrew was quiet and complied with whatever was asked of him. He felt like a stranger in his own hurt body, even more so to his _mate._ He felt like he should apologize for whatever this was. “Im sorry.. for dropping this on you so early in the morning, mon amour. Thank you for helping me like this." Andrew hated being hurt like this so much.   
  
“You know I would stop the world just to help you, love,” Danny sucked in a shaky breath and let it go. “I really hate to see you like this, but I'm really glad you came to me for help. Tell me what happened while i finish up?”   
  
He had always had problems with getting help and Danny knew that. Andrew let the softest of smiles grace his face at the reassurance. “I fought somebody,” he offered up. How helpful.   
  
Danny snorted, putting down a cream and reaching for the butterfly stitches. “I think I can see that. But what _happened_ ?”   
  
Andrew seemed to debate something in his head, before he let the desire to gloat to his mate about how he was oh so _superior_ to other vampires win. “There was another vampire,” he started off slow but his voice steadily grew, “not even from a clan! He wanted my territory, my things, Danny! I obviously had to fight him - and i won. You can bet your ass I won! The bastard got a cheap shot in though. But after that, I ran into a fucking _Feral_ , of all things...” Oh, it seemed like he was actually pissed about this.   
  
Danny had finished halfway through the rant, releasing the unexpected burden from his shoulders and lifting away his anxiety for now. He knew for sure the gore he fixed on this night would plague him later, but for now Danny listened to his lover as he continued to gloat about the challengers he defeated while on that night's patrol.

While Danny couldn't speak from firsthand experience, he accepted the fact that vampires were more than a little possessive of things that they like. Whatever caught a vampire's fancy was _worshiped_ , treated with a higher value than their own life. That said a lot for a breed of creatures whose main concern was self preservation.   
  
Danny noticed how after they both had grown fond of each other, the vampire slowly felt the same for 'his territory’ - aka the town he currently resided in. Danny had a theory that if he were to move, Andrew would abandon this territory to follow him in a heartbeat. He never said anything about it, though.   
  
“- but anyways, mon petit! Can you believe the audacity?!” Oh, his precious Andy was still at it.   
  
Danny giggled and cut him off from any more ranting with a sweet kiss.

He really shouldn't have, though. Both of them were sticky with vampire blood and other things Danny didn't even want to _name._ He should disinfect his room, he should get rid of the soiled fabrics and rags, and washing his hands was also a good idea but… _not yet._ He was too glad Andy was okay and would heal.

The kiss was effective in shutting him up. It was supposed to just be a simple kiss on the lips, but neither of them pulled away, instead one of them opted to deepen it. That definitely worked as well, he supposed. Danny enjoyed the way his lover was pulling him onto his lap, his hands were shaking from the spike of pain caused by straining the muscles near his chest. And yet the vampire moaned so sweetly into the kiss, lapping at his bottom lip, begging for more and more. More was something the human happily complied with. When his lungs began to burn, Andy pulled away from his mouth to breathe and moved onto kissing his jaw and neck.  
  
For Danny, those clawed hands were simply another level of magic that made Danny want to present himself to Andrew on a silver platter. Danny shouldn't love the way he was being petted as much as he did, but having Andrew treat him like a treasure and be so careful as to not to puncture his skin or clothes was something he _liked_ . He shivered because those claws felt really, really nice ghosting over his star-patterned pajamas. But the vampire was focusing on one spot of Danny's neck more than the petting he knew drove his mate crazy, was he…?   
  
“Are you hungry, love?”   
  
Andrew stopped licking at the pulse point on Danny's neck and pulled back, embarrassed. That was enough of an answer for Danny, though. But really, he should have expected it. On top of regular feedings, if vampires lost any blood they would need it replenished. Feeding was the answer.   
  
“You're allowed to have a bit, if you need it,” Danny whispered into the elder's ear and craned his pale neck to make it a bit more accessible.   
  
But Andrew still hesitated. “Are you sure?”   
  
Danny insisted, “I already made my offer, but control yourself, okay?” Something itched at the back of his mind, like he was forgetting to say something.   
  
The other nodded almost eagerly and Danny once more offered his neck. Andrew stopped petting Danny in favor to hold him in position and the ghosting of fangs over his neck made him shiver once again in excitement. Really, anybody else would be terrified to be in this position. Yet here the son of two _very_ successful vampire hunters was, offering himself to be bit willingly.

And there it was: the guilt and shame that never seemed to leave unless he was being fucked senseless. His parents and everybody they worked with would say he was a disgrace or a fool. They taught him better than he was a to be tricked by some _bloodsucker_ like this.

Whatever. They didn't know _shit_ .   
  
A pair of teeth- no, _fangs_ that weren't there before had dropped from a hidden place. His regular set were just _kitten fangs_ compared to these. They were wicked in every delightful way, made made to pierce skin and deliver venom. There were those mucronate fangs were, finally sinking into the crook of his neck. Danny let out whine into the crook of the vampire's own neck. Being bit felt so _good_. Andy was now feeding.

The feeling of feeling his blood being sucked out from under his skin was always a bit strange but he felt is was worth it. In an emotional way. Even if Danny didn't get pleasure from these bites and moments together (but trust him, he did), helping the man he fell in love with would be worth it. After a moment of the exchange, they seemed to melt into each other.  
  
The vampire was already gone to the flavor of his lover. Having such a sweet, considerate, yet feisty thing that let him feed regularly was nothing short of a gift. Those qualities were what made up the kind of blood he thought he had the best flavor. It was so hard to get blood like _this_ any other way. It didn't really help that they were both _hopelessly_ in love with each other, making his human tasting more divine than many vampires will even know.  
  
Danny was starting to feel the effects of the bite. A simple way to describe it? Well.. There really _wasn't._ Vampires all had a natural pheromone in their venom to make feeding less painful and more willing. Depending on how the human was feeling at the time, it had different effects. Normally it was along the lines of paralyzing, calming, or sleep inducing. Because Danny and Andrew considered each other lovers well..  
  
Nine times out of ten, the venom made him simply _horny._   
  
But, before the human had any chance to do anything more than some light grinding and teasing bites to his lover's jaw, Andrew had pulled away.

Maybe he was just a tad bit disappointed. When the vampire had been biting, he had been less responsive to Danny's teasing compared to their usual sessions. Made sense though, because Danny _did_ ask him to hold back. And Danny would have found the mind to not let Andrew fuck him tonight. Andrew was hurt. Danny had school in a few short hours. He couldn't keep on skipping school because he was too sore to walk to the bus. Still, Danny had to deal with the lingering effects of the pheromone _and_ losing blood.   
  
Andrew picked his mate up from his lap and laid him down on the bed to have a breather. Danny gave him due to the loss of contact.and he chuckled so _warmly_ at it. Even through he haze, the human still smiled at it.

  
Getting up from their bed, he began a task that would have to be done before Danny was allowed to get back to sleep. Andrew was very familiar with the care to give a human after feeding.

Contrary to popular belief, vampires were _not_ monsters who just left whoever gave them a meal to fend for themselves. Most of his kind knew very well loosing blood made humans weak, dizzy, and prone to passing out. Most clans, his own included, had punishments for mistreating humans like that.   
  
For this reason, when feedings became a regular thing between the two, Andrew insisted to buy Danny a mini fridge to keep in his room. They filled it with juices, water, and an assortment of snacks that would help promote the regeneration of healthy blood. While Andrew didn't take too much to begin with in this particular session, just to be safe he would have his little mate eat and drink something before going back to sleep so he wouldn't be too off the next day.   
  
The effects if the bite had worn off marginally by the time he came back with food and drink. Handing it to the awaiting Danny, he sat next to the other on the bed. The man wasn't even aware that he still had some of the human's blood dried on his chin. Danny gave him a small, tired smile and had that look in his eyes that suggested Andrew was the best thing he had ever seen.   
  
“Thanks, babe.”   
  
“Babe?” He snorted, “that's a new one.”   
  
Danny pause halfway through his snack just to send him a scathing look. “You called me 'My little cabbage’ in French not even a week ago.”   
  
“Well it's just a term of endea- wait how did you find out?!” He whined because Danny, that evil thing, caught him off guard. “I thought you couldn't understand French!”   
  
“You're completely right! But you forget the internet can translate almost anything.”   
  
Andy lit up purple (fascinating how vampires could blush any color but red), burying his face in those clawed hands. “Damn it. I thought you wouldn't search those things up!”   
  
“I love the little names you call me, Andy," Danny cooed reassuringly, he himself was blushing, "I think they are adorable,” he paused, “just like you~”   
  
This time, Andrew decided to hide his embarrassment by hugging his mate. “Glad you think so, mon ange, because as embarrassing as they are, they aren't going away.”   
  
“Good." Danny hugged back, "Speaking of not going away, can you spend the night with me? I don't really want to be lonely for the rest of the night.” 

They both were ignoring the mess of blood. Both too _tired_ to clean up the disgusting mess. Maybe he would help with it before he left.

  
“Anything you wish, but you know i have to leave before you wake up. Your vampire hunting parents won't be thrilled if they find us asleep together,” he mumbled to his mate. They settled down underneath the covers, not breaking their embrace.   
  
Danny only held onto him tighter and his heart _broke_ at the thought of his mate waking up alone tomorrow morning. “I know. But thank you, Andy.”   
  
Andrew, that utter sap, while he wouldn't admit if asked about it later, began to purr. It was something Danny would tease him about later, for sure. It was just his body's natural response to being at peace! The monster couldn't help it! The bodies of Vampires always gave away how they felt, but he didnt mind it when it was something good. He was _happy_ just to spend a few scarce hours of the night with Danny.


	2. Softly

Almost as if Andrew was never there, Danny woke up in his bed alone.

It was no surprise. He even had a fair warning. But still… It didn't stop him from wishing circumstances were different.

Danny huffed as he turned off that damn alarm and looked around the room. The majority of the mess was still there, but it looked like some of it was put away. There were no more blood drippings on the floor and the medkit was hidden again. Had Andrew thought to help him clean a bit before he left? How sweet. There was a half empty water bottle and the dirty plate left on the nightstand because neither of them wished to risk waking up his parents by going downstairs. Along with some other clothes on the floor, Andrew's ruined coat and shirt - still torn and stained with iridescent Vampire ‘blood’ - were still on the floor. He thought Andrew must have left it there for a reason. Unsure if they would want to attempt to ration the clothing or find use for it later, Danny stashed it with the rest of the Andrew related items he wanted to hide from his family and friends.

Great, just another reason for secrets.

If only everyone (human, at least) he knew weren't so hostile about vampires.

He went back to pick up the rest of his clothes off of the floor. Some of his clothes from yesterday, a towel and… A grey scarf? He picked it up and held it to his cheek. A goofy looking smile had unknowingly crept onto his face because there was only one person who he knew wore a grey scarf and his boyfriend was really sweet and an utter _sap._

Andy knew that he couldn't leave much behind, but he still left something and he still was thinking of him. Danny knew that if it was up to Andy, even without those weird possessive vampire impulses he got, Danny and he would never leave each others sides. Both of them knew their relationship could really do without the stress of hiding. Seeing each other so infrequently was something else to add to the list of unnecessary stresses. While not aware of what it exactly means to Danny, people tell him that absence make the heart grow fonder. Those same kind of people tell him a good relationship would last through a trial like separation. In his own case, it was too true. Still, they both hated the absence.

The scarf was really nice, though. There was a reason both of them loved to wear it. It was soft, warm, and smelled like coffee and old books and everything Andrew. Andrew always told him that he liked to let Danny wear it so much because then the scarf smelled 'like my mate’.

Danny turned away with a shake of his head and put the scarf to the side for a few minutes. He grabbed around his small closet and pulled on the first outfit he got his hands on, then going back for the scarf. After a few more minutes making rounds around his room plus a trip to the bathroom and kitchen, he grabbed his backpack from wherever he carelessly threw it yesterday and made his way out of the house.

Danny supposed that the walk was always something he could enjoy. It would nearly be considered the calm before the storm of school. Though, the way the weight of his backpack dug into his shoulders and cut off some of the circulation from his arms (or the crushing physical reminder of his responsibilities, as the teen fondly called it) was something that kept him from fully enjoying his walk.

The crunching of brown leaves underfoot made up for it. A cold wind teased at his face and ears and it was the second reason that morning Danny was glad he grabbed that thick red turtleneck sweater of his, he was glad he was left with the gray scarf for the same reasons. .

The first reason? It was great at hiding those hickeys and bites. Normally, Danny would have had Andrew bite somewhere else. Clearly though, that wasn't what happened and now he had a large mark to hide. He even remembered thinking that he was forgetting something when he offered himself those few nights ago, but it was too late to change it. All being considered, neither of them were known to be brilliant thinkers during ungodly morning hours. Unless they were running on enough caffeine (but even then), every sleep-deprived decision would most likely be a poor one.

 

~=★=~

 

For the rest of the week after that, Danny had got through school _and_ life by running on autopilot.

It was a Saturday afternoon and he barely recalled any details from that week. A pile homework packets and various study guides lay on his desk. He wrote his name on the top of the papers but not much else. Considering his normal ‘due later, do later’ philosophy, it was a noteworthy feat that he even was bothered to take the papers out of his backpack. Whatever, if he didn't do it, it would just be another notch in his belt. What's another zero in the gradebook to him anyways? Maybe, if he suddenly got enough motivation (read: panic), Danny would do his work on the morning it was due.

Danny pulled out his sketchbook and a pen, opting to chip away at his weekend on something he enjoyed.

Before he knew it, the day had nearly wasted away. The sun was set low in the sky, those golden beams of light that only seem to happen before dusk contrasted the long shadows they cast on buildings and trees. Outside his window, grey clouds low in the sky were moving at a steady pace and the nearly bare trees were fighting the wind.

All of that went ignored. It was just him curled up in his room and a dead silent house.

Or maybe it wasn't just him.

He felt the signs before he saw them, as always. His lungs felt like ice, there was static in the air, there were goosebumps on his arms and no doubt his hairs were raised. It was that spike of instinctual _panic_ before he reminded himself there was nothing to fear. Danny looked for the things he could see. The shadows. They were breaking away from where they should be, dancing and crawling to a common point, pooling in the middle of his floor. Danny didn't move from his bed, but he did turn his head in a semi-interested manner to take a good look. A clawed hand made anchor on his wooden floors, shadows splattering as if liquid. A shape covered in the same liquid shadow heaved its way through.

Danny briefly wondered how his two genius parents never noticed those small things around Danny (like the fucking _claw marks_ on his hardwood floors) that hinted at his dealings with the supernatural. While they certainly made efforts to hide, there were things that still got through. Of course, one excuse for his parent's ignorance was that they had a job and worked.

They worked a lot.

Yeah, they were around more often than not or they included him in his work but… They were an important, influential part of one of the oldest and most important group of vampire hunters in the world, known as the Daylight's Order.

They were busy. Especially as of late. His parents were gone for the week. Some ground breaking discovery or a town that needed some pest control or maybe even a lead on Civilised vampires. He didn't really know. Or care. His parents didn't really bother to tell him the details on suck a routine trip. Their services patrolling Amity Park and other towns for the purpose of fighting off Ferals was important. They were too often needed elsewhere. Instances where they went out of town were all too common. If it wasnt that, then they were at the company lab or the one in basement.

Even with evidence in plain sight, the working was probably why Danny's parents never even got a single hint. There were other things too but...

Danny didn't want to get upset about his parents right now. He stopped thinking about that and went to something else.

It was normally night when Andrew or any of the other vampires visited him, so Danny being able to actually _see_ vampires travel by shadows was rare. He thought how the shadows moved was similar to how ink looked if you drop some in water. While he knew better, part of him expected his floors to be stained black every time the shadows moved across it. Just like many things involving vampires, it looked, felt, and was really unnatural. Still, he thought how they could manipulate shadows looked cool.

He watched the living shadows tangle and morph into a familiar shape, colors bleeding into the right place seconds later. His boyfriend got up from the floor and the remnants of some shadows rolling off his new purple jacket, not unlike water to waxed paper. The new purple jacket was less fancy than his others. Andrew stepped away from the inky black pool beneath his shoes and the shadows snapped back to where they were supposed to have been in an instant. After taking one moment to stretch, he was standing by the edge of Danny's bed while looking out the window.

By this point, his sketchbook had been put off to the side. He took a look at Andrew's face, the last beams of the dying day made his tanned face and purple glasses glow gold. The man closed his eyes, seeming to enjoy having a rare chance to bask in daylight and heat. Not many humans were able to look at an eldritch being and see something worth loving. Danny didn't fit under the category of 'not many’. There was something mixed with contentment and joy in the sight that he couldn't quite name, but it still made his heart dance just the same. Danny let his gaze drift off to the window, subconsciously a smile graced his face and he was still thinking about these peaceful, _soft_ moments of silence he so enjoyed.

“It's nice outside, isn't it?” He asked.

The vampire hummed in agreement, opening up one eye and turned his gaze towards the human. If he had to guess, Danny barely left the bed all day. The cute little thing was dressed in NASA themed sleepwear, a blanket draped over his shoulders. Something twinged inside Andrew at the sight of his little mate looking so relaxed and unguarded. In the years they grew to know each other, the vampire had learned that Danny was… surprisingly paranoid and untrusting. The teen seemed so contradictory. For a while after they met, especially considering the circumstances, he thought Danny was a bit too naive and trusting for his own good. He wasn't necessarily wrong there because Danny had a fucking _hero complex_ , but being by the human's side proved that alongside many other first impressions wrong.

He felt a gaze on his back as he bent over to take off his shoes and put them away. When he turned around with a raised eyebrow, Danny didn't even try to hide the fact he had been staring. He let himself chuckle as he approached Danny. One knee on the bed and towering over the human, Andrew leaned over the other man to give him a soft kiss. Oh, it wasn't the longest time apart but he had missed Danny so much.

“Nice to see you, Danny,” he mumbled on sweet lips, sitting down in order to free his arms. One arm wrapped around the human's back and the moved up to run fingers through thick black hair, pleased when Danny almost instantly melted into his arms. Andrew put his head in the crook of Danny's neck, just taking a moment to bask in his presence and scent. “How have you been?” He asked.

“I've been fine, I guess,” Danny began. “Nothing really bad or that great happened this week so things have been pretty average.” Danny wiggled a up the man's knees, leaning further into the sensation. Yeah, nearly a week of being lonely and this attention he had been aching for was amazing. He couldn't help but to think… maybe if his sister hadn't gone away or if he stopped being so closed off he would have more people to spend his time with. The closest thing he had to friends - aside from Andrew - were two kids who seemed chill enough. They only began talking because both of their parents were part of the Order and they planned to join eventually. The fact that they went to his school helped too. Still, he wasn't quite sure if he could trust them enough for anything deeper than being acquaintances.

It was a likely case that Sam and Tuck have the typical view on vampires that most people had. Danny didn't want to say anything on it. In the past, any time Danny tried to be honest and so much as hinted he had a different view on vampires, he was always laughed at and brushed off. Sure, he could understand that. Most people still doubted the existence of a different class of vampire outside of Feral. For most people, the word ‘vampire’ was synonymous with Feral, and Ferals were _actually_ mindless, instinct driven killing machines. They didn't know vampires - or Civilized vampires actually _existed_ . They didn't know there was a class of vampire capable of things like a society and _love._

People were right to fear and fight against Ferals, though. He thought it would be stupid not to.

But they didn't _know_.

Conversations somehow always ended up on vampires. A good amount of assumptions and so-called concrete facts on them were wrong.

Danny was never able to handle friendships where half of their conversations centered on the other spouting incorrect information about something he had first-hand experience with.

Maybe he could consider a few of the vampires from Andrew's clan friends, but circumstances prevented almost any meaningful connection. Andy said that things with vampire clans are complicated anyways and relations with humans were 'frowned upon’. When he asked, the answer was always vague and never satisfied him. Danny was only allowed to meet a few of the local vampires who would let things slide under the table, kept a strict secret from people vaguely referred to as 'the higher-ups’.

So many things were 'complicated’. Complicated was the reason why Andy hasn't turned him yet.

Danny reminded himself that he was trying not to get upset. “I guess I was a bit lonely this whole time,” he added, going in for another kiss.

Funny. He knew much but so little.

“Really?” The other asked, returning a second rather chaste kiss. Danny could feel the smirk on his lips and the beginnings of a purr thrumming in the larger mans body. The vampire continued with some coy talk about how he would fix that, pulling at some of his hair. Danny couldn't hide the sound that came out. He didn't really want to. He shivered a bit in Andrew's arms - now the man was moving that damn clawed hand on his back in small, slow circles, each time lower and lower until he got to his ass. In turn, he squirmed his way further on the other's lap, making sure to press closer, _down_ , then away. At the intake of breath from his lover, Danny felt satisfaction because the teasing would help keep him humble.

Even though he didn't doubt what Andrew said, he was mostly amused. The purring gave him away. Talk big game all he want, Danny knew it was mostly a front. Andrew was probably dying all week to just be in his company. He would probably be just as content with cuddling as he would be with sex, knowing what kind of affection-craving monsters vampires were. Such a selfish race focused on self survival and yet they were even more of a social creature than humans...

“My parents were gone all week and school sucks when you work on group projects alone. But enough about me,” he hummed.

Andrew felt a twinge of dissatisfaction, promising to himself that he would be sure to make up for the lack of attention. Seeing as he already considered him part of his clan - his _family -_ that would be important to do.

Danny pulled his arms from where they were around the vampire's neck, in favor of slipping them under his shirt. “Take this off, won't you, mon ange? And tell me how you've been?”

Andrew directed a look to his boyfriend, who looked like he wasn't going to grace him with an explanation. His bullshit coy act had thoroughly been thrown for a loop because Danny _seemed_ to be getting straight to the point. Plus who was he to deny his mate? Color him intrigued, maybe the little imp had a plan?

He complied, taking his hands away from Danny to free them up and claws retracting as to not ruin his clothes. First went the jacket. Zipper gliding down with a _tch tch tch_ at every notch. Both sleeves were off and the got item flung to the side with grace.

“I guess my week was like yours, mon cher. The others gave me tonnes of work to do around the library. I've told you about the enchantments I do for my clan, oui? The border I made for this city should be good for another two or so years but the higher-ups are making me redo them _all._ I am not really enjoying it but it isn't the worst thing they made me do,” he said, reaching for the hem of his shirt.

There were a few more pleasantries exchanged after that both of them didn't really pay attention to. Being nocturnal and just having a love for sleeping in, Andrew considered waking up before midnight early. So waking up when there was still light out?. It made sense he was wearing nothing fancy today. Danny would be sure to tell him later that he loved the casual clothes. The baggy black cotton shirt was pulled over his head slowly, not showing off his tanned skin fast enough.

Danny was running his hands over his bare chest almost instantly but… it wasn't it the way Andrew thought it would be. Hesitant hands were in place of the needy touches he had expected and wanted. Something in between a huff and a whine was his response because _dammit_ , they were away from each other for too long and shy touching isn't where he quite thought they had in mind.  Normally Danny wasn't at the least bit shy with him so why was he - !

Oh. Yeah.

The injury.

The injury that Danny had to treat and the injury that wasn't fully healed yet. Usually he would just chalk injuries to nothing and keep them hidden but that one was bad enough for him to swallow his pride and ask for help. Danny knew he hated asking for help so of course he would be concerned.

The vampire was marginally doing better than last time, though. Three long and deep claw marks spanned his chest from the top of his left shoulder to the bottom of his ribcage. It wasn't as bad as it would have been for a human. The marks were scabbing over and would soon just add to the collection of scars. Still, they were in that delicate phase where he could reopen everything if he moved too much. He wouldn't admit it out loud but they still hurt a bit. Danny tentatively felt the difference between the textures, short nails catching on the scab before he pulled the hand away and was finally meeting his eyes.

He wished he knew how Danny's contradictory  icy blue eyes could hold so much _emotion._ Warmth, concern, relief, maybe even love -

If Danny had heard that 'maybe’, he probably would have smacked him. It was undoubtedly, not maybe.

Andrew didn't quite know what to say in this instance. He didn't really handle this well- whatever it was - concern? Andrew was not the best at dealing with emotions when they concerned other people. Danny knew he was never able to handle people caring about him well because he was so unused to it. His childhood had been fucked up. It always upset him that until he was the turned, there were a grand total of _two_ people who showed they genuinely cared about him. He would always distance himself from them, though.

Andrew now wished he didn't do that.

While he has gotten far, it didn't erase how he had lived for the majority of his life. Some days he slips back to old ways, but the bad days were seeming to be fewer and far inbetween. Still, the vampire was speechless in awe when Danny was like this.

While he was affected by this sudden awkwardness, Danny had a gleam in his eyes. It added onto his suspicions of him having some plan or idea. The vampire almost turned his head away when he saw that look, perhaps to rattle off more meaningless conversation, but in the end he only averted his gaze. When Danny took one of his large hands, he took a look back at his mate.

Baby-blue eyes peered up from under black shaggy hair into his own eerie, glowing green ones. He knew Danny probably saw his eyes widen the smallest bit as he took his hand up to his mouth. He probably got caught up in the way his unnatural eyes shone brighter and caught on the wired frame of his glasses and the stray strands of hair. _'Fucking hell, Danny,’_ he mentally cursed to himself. All Danny heard was a small whine but that said enough.

Andrew felt sinfully _soft_ velvet lips ghost over his tired, worn hand. Using his hands to constantly do the enchantment work for his clan took a toll on them. This felt _nice._ Well, anything from his mate felt nice, being the kind of affection craving-monster he was.

One, two, three, and four of his knuckles each given their own treatment. Little kisses at the rise and small licks in between, warm breath gave cause to the goosebumps now on his arms. Danny brought his lips away from Andrew's hand upon reaching his thumb. He took a moment to play with the claw on his thumb. They were like a cat claw in the sense that if one pressed right, they would either extend or retract. The claws were nestled right underneath his regular nail bed and extended well beyond that. It felt funny to have someone else do it manually, but he didn't really mind the sight of the other man on his lap. Part of him was even leaping at the show of trust, seeing as Danny knew very well those claws could kill him in seconds. Andrew was caught off guard, though. In letting his mind wander off, he didn't expect Danny to lick his damn finger, taking the clawed end of his thumb into his mouth.

Andrew gasped, recoiling away from the other man in surprise, “Fucking hell, Danny!” he said, this time out loud. And even better for Danny, Andrew _blushed_ a bright purple at his own outburst. It was just like Danny to ruin a moment like that by being a little shit. It honestly dug him deeper in the hole of affection.

His claw caught just a bit on Danny's bottom lip - _fuck -_ and he most definitely had not been staring when that happened. Totally not, no sir. The human seemed unphased by his reaction and grabbed his hand and brought it to his head. Andrew was now cupping lover's cheek. He felt a little laugh bubble up in Danny and he really couldn't help but to return it. Their laughter rang like bells in the quiet room and Danny was still holding his hand. The human was so utterly, undisputedly, _precious_.

Andrew was still smiling when he took the initiative to start a kiss between them, this time it was confident, familiar, hungrier and far more _needy_ than those first few. Bending down to meet Danny was a little bit annoying. His mate as admittedly rather short for being eighteen. Danny rode up on his lap quickly, seemingly aware of this on some level. Said improvement made him _moan_. Now with the having Danny closer to his height, he got the added bonus of the feeling of their erections rubbing as they found a rhythm. Oh, were they throbbing hard and wanting attention already ~ ?

Danny felt sharp teeth tugging on his bottom lip and opened his mouth to grant entrance like a well oiled machine. Danny quickly had his tongue pushed out of the way by Andrew's own. He made do with feeling his boyfriend's sharp teeth before he pushed back. A nip there and ~ _ooh!_ A heavier bite as payback - ! The two of them took turns making each other gasp and whimper using their sloppy, heated kisses, far too lost in eachother than they should be already. Not that they cared, though. Making up for lost time and losing themselves in the other's arms was far more important.

The vampire took off his enchanted glasses, the Glamour that made him _seem_ more human than fell the second they left his grip. Danny liked the subtitle differences that reminded him a monster lurked under his skin. Anyways, it would be too much trouble if he let them get broken - or worse, smudged.

Andrew found himself moving Danny from his lap to lay belly facing upwards on the bed, seating himself between those two _heavenly_ legs to lean over the smaller man. Catlike eyes were constantly drinking in the sight of the human prone and already flushed red from his kisses. Without a word, he pushed up Danny's NASA shirt to expose more creamy skin, kissing and kneading his way down, leaving a wet trail and flushed skin where he went.

The shirt was flung off by the human's own accord, redirecting Andrew's attention to the areas he missed. He felt every little bit as those damned tapered teeth scraped gently along his collar bone. Danny gasped when he began to suck, the intent to leave a hickey clear. Andrew continued, peppering kisses and repeating the same treatment two, three, four, and _five_ more times.

The vampire pulled back to catch his breath and admire his handiwork. Really though, he was just as breathless and flushed as Danny was and he hadn't even been touched by him yet. _Oh, he could barely wait for when he riles Danny up enough._ The vampire could see where he bit more roughly with some of the bites, Danny had skin that retained his marks in a way so they were displayed so beautifully, in his opinion.

It was such a _vanilla_ sight - softcore enough it would still make a PG rating. That didn't stop the fact that very time he saw Danny like this, not even fully unclothed but panting and blushing and covered in _his_ marks, it made him feel so.. He didn't know how to exactly word it. Hot? Needy? Like there was nothing more _erotic_ and he was ready to either fuck or be fucked? He felt like nothing else ever has or ever did matter - he only needed to give more and take more from just _Danny_. It was electrifying and dirty in only the best of ways.

Oh, Danny wasn't even _properly_ mated to him - he shouldn't even call a human his mate because that was wrong to do - and yet he had _this_ huge of a affect on him. When Danny gets turned, Andrew would be in for so much more trouble.

Sometimes he wished to know what he did to grant him someone like _this._

“Ah~ ah~ Annndy,” and the way he said his name, even while whining and being so _demanding,_ was absolutely fucking beautiful.

He certainly made a mess of Danny already, and Andrew hadn't even gotten past the pectoral muscles yet. If the pleas - Commands? He wasn't exactly asking nicely but he was still breathless and nearly panting every word out - that were coming out of Danny were anything to go by, it seemed his mate wanted to skip all the attention to his upper body. Well, who was he to argue?  

Languidly, he moved his taloned hand in feather-light touches which trailed lower Danny's stomach. Those teasing touches on one of his most sensitive and vulnerable places made Danny _shiver_ and the vampire knew it. Andrew's eyes were caught on the way his touch left thin little lines that quickly disappeared in their wake until he ended up thumbing the elastic part of Danny's star themed sleepwear. His confident touches halted in the trap hesitation, his gaze shifted to him questioningly. Danny in turn nodded, all the while meeting his eyes and grabbing his hand, using it to push his pants down further.

 _‘Impatient little imp_ ,’ he found himself thinking fondly.

His boxers went with his pants, flung away with the rest of their clothes. Andrew had to move out of the spot between Danny's legs to fully remove them, his hungry eyes and hands wanting nothing the way of the two. Danny took the opportunity to reposition himself just a bit. He pulled himself halfway up to lay on his pile of soft blankets and pillows piled against the headboard. The vampire didn't bother with his own clothes yet, opting to slide back between Danny's thighs as soon as he could. The waiting was always torture but it would be worth it.

The human grabbed his hands before Andrew could think to start with any special attention to his dick yet, quite literally _pulling_ his arms and bringing the older into a kiss. Their teeth clanked and skulls rang from the impact, Andrew was momentarily dazed but quickly responded with equal enthusiasm as Danny.

Judging from the sudden, intoxicating taste of blood, Danny probably busted his lip from the impact of the kiss. Maybe he would help to heal the lip after but oh _not yet_ because _holy shit._ T _he meer teasing taste of Danny and his blood drove him crazy, if he wasn't already._ With the way he was sucking the busted lip, he couldn't even dream to hide how much he loved it. He was glad Danny didn't even seem to mind the busted lip in the slightest. He didn't plan for any blood tonight, he didn't even need any, but maybe he would indulge himself today...

Andrew was confident that Danny felt when two of his pairs of hidden fangs dropped from their hiding place at the top of his mouth. It was a reflexive response to blood, nothing any vampire could really help. He pulled away from the human's mouth giving them both a very needed breather. In total, four wicked, sickle-like fangs were now on display, sitting on top of his regular set. They were large, meant for reaching deeper than his pointed canines. The teeth weren't the right shape or size to close his mouth comfortably. Danny was so fond of pointing out they poked out of his lips whenever he did try. The vampire's normal teeth were sharp enough but these long fangs - each pair carrying a different purpose - were so, so much more _effective._

He let his gaze wander below him to Danny. He had no clue when Danny had let his hands go or when he placed them on his thighs. Danny probably had no clue when that happened either, but it didn't matter. Hell, the human probably hadn't even noticed. _'Oh yes, this could work,’_ he thought with a grin.

The need for air did not hold back Andrew for long, he felt _hungry_ now.

Danny would later dignify the yelp by saying he hadn't been ready. Andrew was back onto him in a flash, an onslaught of teeth and tongue on his neck and clawed hands massaging his thighs. _That felt_ **_great_ ** _but when the fuck did his hands get down there?_ He moaned at the dual sensations, feeling fangs scraping against his throat and a hand brush up the area between his thighs and base of his balls and dick.

He wanted to give himself some past-due, needed attention. He was reaching down and almost let himself grab his aching dick, but his hands found something else to be occupied with. When the vampire started pushing and sucking too hard at the skin on his neck, he almost let it continue. It felt good and he only wanted more but.. _Almost._  He reached up to Andrew's shoulders, pushing him off of his neck.

That split-second _look_ of something between but not quite confusion and hurt Andrew gave his was so _unfair._ He nearly missed it but it still made him feel bad. “You know the rule. Avoid the hickies on the neck, please?” Danny breathlessly offered as an explanation.

His boyfriend meekly pulled back even more, nodding. He spoke in the human's ear, his low, typically smooth voice equally winded, “Sorry, I got a bit carried away there, mon cher.”

Danny sat forward from the pillows to give him a quick kiss, “Anywhere you want, I'm always yours,” Danny gestured to his naked body, Andrew's eyes following, “as long as nobody can see.”

“I can't tell if that was corny or hot,” Andrew said distracted, his low, rich voice just above a mumble.

Danny snorted at the response. His heart didn't seem to be too into the quip, like it was just the only response his mind could come up with. Dangerous, gleaming green eyes were appreciating the sight of Danny's body almost like a predator to its prey. He kept on moving his damned hands up and down the top of Danny's thighs and stomach, like he was probably thinking on something. Danny rolled his eyes at his lover's indecisiveness. The man hadn't even noticed that he had closed his mouth and his fangs were poking out. That always embarrassed Andrew so of course of if he hadn't noticed that by now, it meant he was thinking - Oh?

Well it seemed like Andrew decided on what he wanted to do. Shifting off his legs for a second and - _hello._ One of his legs was hooked around Andrew's waist and the other was being held up over his shoulder. Danny felt a large, hot, and wet muscle slowly dragging across his inner thigh that doubled back down, the two aforementioned pairs of extra fangs dragging across his creamy skin. _Ooh fuuuuuck ~ that should be illegal!_

He knew what the vampire was doing, it was something he always did before he bit Danny. That terrible, teasing hot tongue was so much more sensitive compared to a human. Andy had told him that it made it easier to sense heartbeats and feel a good place to bite down. Danny found out from a different vampire that it gave a chance for the venom that dulled pain into pleasure to mix with his saliva and soak into the skin.

The human felt, smelled, and looked so vivid and _alive_ without even trying. He heard every pump of that generous heart, quickening in pace as he got Danny more riled up - spiking when he grabbed the cock and lazily began to stroke it. He felt the beating blood and moving muscles beneath his fingertips and through his fangs. And there it was, what he had been looking for in the area at the top of Danny's thigh. He freed up his hand again, ignoring the whines due to loss of contact, instead moving the leg at a better angle. A weak spot between cords of muscle - an optimal place to reach blood.

So he bit.

He bit down _hard._

Human ears wouldn't have been able to appreciate the sound of his fangs breaking past skin and tissue. They wouldn't have caught the skipped heart beat either. No human tongue would have been able to appreciate the full array of flavor in his lovely human's blood. Humans wouldn't have moaned from the taste or pressed themselves closer either.

He wasn't even _that_ hungry. For blood, at least. The need for _actual_ food was far more annoying than the one for blood, even if the consequences of not getting blood were worse. After a snack like the one from earlier in the week, he could have went two more weeks before he would have even barely felt hungry for blood.

But… a monster like him would never say no to the chance to fill up and and sink their fangs into such a divine little creature like Danny. It was part of the survival instinct, he knew. To eat while one can and mark willing donors (a future food source) to be protected. And the mind of a vampire found it too appealing for words - the concept of the multipurpose pheromone in their venom to mark something so it was indisputably _theirs._

And by the time he pulled away after he bit down twice more in that general area near Danny's. leaking dick, he would say he had done a good job.

It seemed he also did a fantastic job at getting Danny further worked up. Danny had started to get restless halfway through his second bite and now that he wasn't being held down, he was free to take his turn. The human adjusted his position quickly, spots dancing in his eyes from how fast he sat up. That didn't stop him, though. Andrew was promptly pushed down onto the bed. Being kissed and bit wasn't quite enough for Danny anymore.

Danny wanted _more._ He had been lonely all damn week and now... His mind had been fogged over, no coherent thoughts whatsoever, and the sensation of _touch_ and _feel_ dominated his actions. Any attempt of rational thought was thrown out all the window and quenching the overwhelming fire in his belly was his only mission. Now he had been worked up and his lover was laid out for him and wanting more _attention_.

He gladly began to comply, palming the older man's dick through his pants. He took pleasure in the strangled groans playing from his dear Andy like a song. The touches made the vampire's hips buck in an effort to create friction, Danny met his rhythm. The vampire slid his pants off. Danny drank the sight of the hard, heavy, throbbing dick laying on his stomach, right next to his own. The poor thing was probably _painful,_ judging from the  how the sensitive organ had been straining in those restrictive pants.

The bare friction created by his ardent dry-humping only made it even better, neither of them hid that fact. But apparently, it wasn't enough quite yet. Not wanting to miss the expression on his face, lurid green eyes were trained on Danny when he grabbed both of their dicks and began to stroke them together. Andrew saw as Danny's eyes widened before closing and he threw his head back at the sensation, meeting every stroke with his hips with a passion and getting closer and closer to the edge.

He seemed to have pushed Danny to that edge when he squeezed a bit rougher, swirling his thumb at his slit. He felt Danny's dick twitch in his hand and the younger man visibility tensed. The pants and quiet cries of his name were halted by a _scream._ Danny continued to ride him as a stream of sticky seed spilled through his knuckles, pooling on his stomach. And _gods_ , that image broke whatever control and restraints he had been implementing on himself _._ “ _Danny!!”’_ Andrew somehow managed to break that wanton wine through his breathless mouth.

He sat up from the bed, capturing the shorter man's lips for a passion driven kiss. His hazy, instinct driven brain just wanting _more. More heat. More contact. More_ **_Danny._ ** Andrew was on the edge, trying to frantically jump off of it and bring Danny with him. He grabbed Danny's hands with his own soiled ones, using the smaller hands to fuck his dick. Everything between them was hot, _wet,_ **_slick_ ** and it felt so - !

That was just what he needed, coming not even a minute later, _moaning_ into Danny's pink swollen lips.

They came down from the dizzying high together. Danny broke the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths before he broke it. Both of them were messy and flushed but it felt so _good._ They got lost in each other, again.

 

~=★=~

 

Not feeling up for a round two, eventually they together agreed that they should clean themselves up. It may have been hot while it was happening, but as the cum dried on their bodies, it was feeling a bit more gross. A short, flirtatious shower and a change of bed sheets later, Danny and Andrew had found themselves in the living room of the Fenton household.

The seldom used TV screen was on, and an infomercial about something they would never use was playing. Danny always wondered why his parents even bothered to pay for cable. He always used the internet, they were always busy. The public TV channels worked just fine for moments like these, too. But he wasn't about to complain.

He could see out the window from his spot next to Andrew. Any last rays from the dying sun were chased away by the harsh orange streetlights. Outside, a thinning crowd of businessmen and workers were making their way to their own homes, ready to live out their own lives for that night. Little specks of dust were floating in the air, shifting one way or another when he readjusted the blanket around both of them or when Andrew flipped a page of whatever he was reading.

He closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't fall asleep. Sleep was never kind enough to take him when he wanted it. He was content right now. They both were. The soft, dull buzz coming from the crowd and TV didn't matter to him in his little bubble of reality. The soft, comforting _thrum_ in Andrew's chest grounded him in the moment, giving it meaning. He leaned on the taller man's chest, drinking in every little one of those consistent vibrations because the vampire wasn't afraid anymore to let him know when he was _happy_.

Now, Danny thought, all it took was his company and - he opened one eye to glance at whatever Andrew had been reading -

“Chinese food?” He asked.

The purrs hiccuped along the rhythm of Andrew's deep chuckle. A strong arm made its way around Danny's waist. “Mmhm, I haven't had a _food_ breakfast yet and I doubt you've eaten in hours so,” he gestured to the menu with his other hand, “I figured some takeout would be good enough. Pick out what you want.”

Andrew was familiar with him, always so sweet when making sure he was taking care of. He had a bowl of oatmeal and picked at junk food today, but nothing substantial. Chinese takeout may not be the _best_ thing, but he always enjoyed it. It was a comfort food to him, even. And he would have leftovers for another day.

After calling the number and bickering over steamed or fried dumplings (they ended up getting an order of both), they were left to wait.

They were both considerably quiet people, Andrew more so than Danny. The vampire was content to lay there in silence for a bit, carding his hands through his mate's hair. Danny began to make time pass by mocking the commercials on TV. Andrew played along after a while.

By the time the doorbell rang, both of them were struggling to contain their laughter. No doubt did they have a new inside joke now. He answered the door, the smile not quite gone yet.

The person at the door handed him the bill, and they did business accordingly. Andrew almost closed the door on the man, but then he remembered the tip. Tipping wasn't really common in the place he was from. He fiddled with his wallet, grabbing money and offering it to the delivery boy - or Dash, as his nametag read - with an apology.

He accepted it without a second trouble. Andrew turned around, food in hand, not even noticing as the delivery boy did a quick double take. Dash looked past that man he never saw before, looking at Fenton, before shrugging it off. Getting back into the car, he drove off. That was the end of that.

Andrew didnt take the food out of the bag yet. He plucked silverware out of the drawers and checked inside the bad to see a generous amount of napkins. Perfect.

He smiled when Danny asked, “No Plates?”

“I have a better idea,” he began, taking one hand and pointing it to the roof, “What do ya’ say to overpriced takeout, the stars, a blanket, and somebody to share it with?”

Danny accepted with a gleeful giggle, followed by some sarcastic quip. Oh, he was so in love with this _glorious_ man. How was he supposed to resist?


End file.
